What If? Rogue, The First Horsemen
by KiraLocket96
Summary: Romy - What if story? What if, when Rogue went to Muir Island for the cure, Pyro and Avalanche never interfered and Mystique and Apocalypse succeeded in transforming Rogue into the first horseman? After Rogue is transformed and forced to fight against her friends, Gambit must work with the other X-Men in changing Rogue back and remaindering her of who she really is.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hey, I'm not used to writing for the X-Men TAS and found when I was writing this that it was more plot driven than character driven (as most of the X-Men TAS episodes seem to be, even when it was ones about character development). It's stereotypical characters as well, but I just had this idea and went for it. Ido end up using ideas from X-Men Evolution TV Series though, so be prepared for that. Thanks for reading. Enjoy! XD

 **Chapter 1**

Rogue was sweating, which felt weird in contrast with the cold metal operating table beneath her.

"I just wanna be normal." Rogue had said in response to the doctor's words, but really, she was telling herself that feeling all her hair stand on ends as large machines were moved around her.

"Believe me. This will change you for the better." Said the doctor. "Are you ready?" He asked.

Rogue paused for a moment as she thought of everything she would be giving up. She could just see the X-Men's disappointment in her, especially Wolverine. But then she also saw those who would be sweet and understanding like Storm and Jean. Gambit was in her mind too, but it was just a memory of his smiling at her. What she was thinking though as a memory of Gambit came to her mind though was that, when she did go back, he may not care for her in the same way he did before. When her powers were gone, the Cajun might not see her as a challenge and just let her go. It was a scary thought. One of the most powerful that made her want to reject the cure, but then, that hope, that craving, that need, of touching another human being was driving her so much.

"I'm ready." Rogue said, closing her eyes with the hopes that after this, her life will be different for the better.

Seconds passed and when Rogue felt nothing happening she opened her eyes to see the doctor stood near her head over the machines, looking distressed.

"What is it doc?" Rogue asked, worried that the doctor had found something wrong with her. That the cure wouldn't work on her.

"Rogue-" The doctor tried to say, but his words were stopped as extra straps wrapped themselves around Rogue's body of their own free will, securing her to the table even more.

"Hey, what's going on?" Rogue questioned, feeling a threat and trying to break free in reaction. But there was something about these new metal cables that were holding her down that was different.

"Stop stalling Mystique and do it." Came a voice from the shadows.

Rogue froze in what she was doing and turned her head towards the voice. Coming out of the shadows was Apocalypse with that wide evil smirk on his face. "Mystique?" Rogue questioned aloud, after having heard that name. Putting two and two together, Rogue looked up to the doctor, who looked away from Apocalypse and back down at her. Knowing her cover had been blown, Mystique changed back to her natural blue form and stared down at Rogue. Rogue felt her breath leave her in a panic. "You!" She squealed, then tried her best to break the chains that bound her with her super strength, but they weren't budging.

Apocalypse had gotten closer, chuckling. "Yes. It is a trap my dear. And you shall be transformed into one of my four horsemen." He said, placing his hand on Rogue's head affectionally, as if she were his daughter.

"As if!" Rogue spat. "When I get outta here I'm gonna rip you a new one for doing this to me." Rogue raged. She was panicking and turning to empty threats, but she wasn't sure what else to do. She was trapped.

Apocalypse saw through Rogue's act and chuckled at her again. "You're fighting spirit and mutant gifts will make well for my first and most important horseman, Pestilence. After your transformation, I will teach you how to master your gifts and will shall rule this world together under my command. Now Mystique, do it." Apocalypse said.

Rogue kept struggling to be set free, but watched Mystique as she went from unsure to pressing the button that started the laser gun above Rogue's head. Fire exploded throughout Rogue's body, first burning just underneath her skin, and then it spread to burning her heart and lungs and other insides. Rogue didn't even realize that screeching sound was her screams echoing around the warehouse. All of her scenes had become disorientated and nothing made sense. There was just pain. Pain that kept getting worse as Rogue felt her inside and organs seem to rip apart and put themselves back together in a different order.

Xxxxx

Scott had agreed to escort Jean to Muir Island after they learned from Gambit that Rogue had taken off to Muir Islands. The place was a dumb, he thought and in the middle of nowhere. He'd complained to Jean about it, but she didn't seem to be listening to him. Scott sighed and was just comforting Jean, who was really worried about Rogue and where she had disappeared to when they both heard it.

"What is that?" Jean questioned.

Jean and Scott could hear screams. Faint, as if they were a way off, but screams no doubt. But there was something familiar about those screams.

"It sounds like…" Scott said, trailing off to find the answer.

"Rogue." Jean and Scott both voiced. They began to run towards the screams, no questions asked.

When they arrived at the warehouse the screams where coming from, Cyclopes blasted down the doors. "What's going on?" He damaged.

As the smoke began to clear, both Jean and Scott gasped as they saw Rogue, strapped to a metal operating table, screaming and turning blue. Tears were running down her eyes from the pain she was obviously enduring from the lasers above her. Scott went to blast the machines aimed at Rogue, but was thrown a good few paces back off his feet. Jean was too.

"The process must not be disturbed." Apocalypse said as he stepped outside of the warehouse towards Cyclopes and Jean.

When the two X-Men had recovered from being knocked back and sat up in the grass they were half surprised to see Apocalypse walking towards them. "You!" Scott said.

"Yes, it is I. The great Apocalypse. And I'm afraid, X-Men, that tonight you have lost one of your own." Said Apocalypse.

Jean gasped where Scott bared his teeth and went to attack Apocalypse. Apocalypse simply held out his palm though and negated Scott's attack. He sent one of his own right back at Scott and Jean who were just starting to stand up. Apocalypse sent another attack there way which was blocked with a psychic shield by Jean, but it still knocked both her and Cyclopes back another good few feet. Apocalypse kept sending his attacks, sending Jean and Scott back further and further until Jean could no longer shield them.

"Jean." Scott said, as he swept Jean up into his arms as she fainted.

"This ends here." Apocalypse said, readying one last attack.

"No." Cyclopes snapped and took off his glasses to attack full blast at Apocalypse. It was a show down between Cyclopes and Apocalypse, each being even in their power. But, as time passed, Cyclopes tired quickly from the in tenseness and his attack soon stopped. Apocalypse's attack pushed forwards towards them. If Jean had not awoken in that same time to quickly put up a shield, both she and Scott would have died from the attack. Instead, they were shielded and sent flying over the edge of the clifftop, landing in the cold sea.

Apocalypse walked away, back towards the warehouse, believing the two X-Men had perished.

Jean and Scott surfaced from the sea, grasping hold of the rocks to keep afloat. They coughed up water. Scott pressed his communicator and spoke into it.

"X-Men, we need help. Apocalypse is on Muir Island and has Rogue as his prisoner." He said.

"Were there." Came Storm's voice through the communicator.

"What do you think Apocalypse is _doing_ to Rogue?" Jean asked Scott, shaken and scared for her friend.

Scott reached out and took Jean's hand. "I don't know. But whatever he's done, he's going to pay for it big time."

Xxxxx

Apocalypse had come back to find Mystique fussing over Rogue and the machine she was strapped into. The machine was turned off and the screams had stopped coming from Rogue now. She had passed out from the pain.

"Mystique, what is the meaning of this?" He questioned.

Mystique spun around, startled and scared. "S-She passed out. I thought-"

"I told you not to stop the process." Apocalypse said. "Not to matter." He said, looking up to the sky, weary. "I believe we must move the machine and the girl so as to not be disturbed. Come Mystique. Ready the jet." Apocalypse said, walking past Mystique and towards the machine and Rogue. Mystique sighed, watching him go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Rogue was starting to wake, feeling like she had been run over multiple times by the Titanic ship herself. The light burned her eyes as she tried to open them to make any sense of where she was. Reality began to hit her before her vision came back as she remembered being experimented on by Apocalypse. When Rogue started to be able to see, she recognized that she was inside a plan. She could see two people at the pilot seats. She tried to move, but she let out a moan as even just wiggling sent a thousand volts of pain throughout her body. There was no way she could move in so much pain, let alone break the chains that were binding her.

Rogue saw the co-pilot get up and approach her. She couldn't make out too many details, but from his armor and blue body, she knew who it was.

"You're a persistent one. Rest now. It is not time for you to wake." He said.

Apocalypse raised his palm to her and Rogue felt herself falling backwards into the black abyss once again.

Xxxxx

"What happened?" Wolverine growled as soon as he got off the jet. All of the X-Men moved towards Scott and Jean who were stood near the now burning warehouse.

"Apocalypse happened." Cyclopes said, sounding annoyed but looking defeated.

"Where's Rogue?" Gambit demanded as he looked around. He had been jumpy throughout the whole plan ride to Muir Islands, but now he was feeling even more uncontrollable seeing the wrecked and no Rogue.

"She's gone Gambit." Jean said.

Gambit turned on Jean when she said that. "What do you mean she's gone?"

"Simmer down, Gambit." Cyclopes said, stepping in front of Jean.

"Where'd she go?" He asked, feeling like he already knew the answer, but hoping to hear something different.

"Apocalypse took her." Jean said, looking depressed.

Gambit felt that cold rush hit him hard at hearing what he feared was true.

"Weren't you supposed to be protecting her!" Wolverine growled, pointing at Scott.

"We did our best." Jean pleaded, getting in-between Logan and Scott who looked like they were about to fight it out.

"Stop this." Storm said. "We cannot start turning on each other. Rogue needs us. Logan can you track Rogue's location?"

Wolverine sniffed the air, then snorted. "No. They took off in a plan or something. Jean, couldn't you track her?"

"No, I'm afraid they were gone before I could get a grasp on Rogue. Maybe the Professor can help find them-"

" _I'm afraid I can't help either Jean. I have tried contacting Rogue, but she is not responding_." Said the Professor into all of his X-Men's heads.

"What do you mean she ain't responding?" Gambit questioned. "You don't mean she's…" He couldn't finish that sentence.

" _No. I have a feeling Apocalypse may have something to do with blocking her from me. I will have Cerebro do a scan to try and pick up on Rogue's powers, but until then, I'm afraid there is nothing I can do_." Said the Professor.

"You mean Rogue's just left in the hands of Apocalypse, just like that, and there's nothing we can o to try to save the girl?" Wolverine protested.

"I'm afraid so Logan." Said Jean, who was now curling up into Scott's side.

"What did she even come to Muir Islands for?" Wolverine asked.

Jean looked to Scott and he looked back at her, before sighing and turning to the others to say "She came for the cure."

The others all seemed to be taken back a little. But not too much. Gambit could no longer look at the other X-Men. He was angry, not just at Apocalypse, Cyclopes or Rogue for running off and not telling him her plans, but with himself. He could have put two and two together and went after her with Jean and Scott. Maybe then he could of convinced her she didn't need the cure. Maybe then he could have stopped her from being taken by Apocalypse.

"Why would she do a stupid thing like that?!" Logan growled.

"Rogue was in pain. Or, at least, that was what I read from her ever so often at the machine. Her powers were making her miserable Logan. Hurting her. She felt separated from us and wanted to take the cure in hopes that she could get closer to us." Jean said.

"But then it all turned out to be a trap. Damn him, Apocalypse." Scott finished.

Gambit had stopped listening to the X-Men though and began to walk off. Rogue had been abducted and from the sounds of it, she was in great danger. She had also been in a lot of pain, he knew it, but he didn't know how much. Gambit just felt helpless, having let down someone he really cared about.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _A Few Months Later_

It was on all over the news. Four pyramids had appeared all across the world, one a sphinx, and each was protected by a force field.

"Apocalypse." The Professor mouthed. He was sat in the meeting room with all of his X-Men and even Magneto, watching the news.

"Indeed." Said Magneto besides him.

"What is he up to now?" Cyclopes demanded, slamming his fist on the table. Since that day, a few months back where Rogue had been taken from them, the anger towards Apocalypse had only grew. No one had heard or seen from Gambit since Rogue's disappearance. Not even the Professor had been able to track him. They all presumed he was trying to track down Rogue, and they would be right in guessing that.

Logan growled and said "I don't know, but I'd like to rip him and new one."

"Look, something is happening." Jubilee called out, bringing attention back to the large computer screen.

There were gasps throughout the room as, on the news, it showed four figures coming out from inside the pyramids and outside of the force fields, facing off against the military and armies that had surround the force fields holding the pyramids. One of them, the X-Men recognized very clearly, even though her skin was white and her brown hair now as red as hell itself, as Rogue. (She still had her white stripe).

"It can't be." Storm stuttered.

All of the X-Men paid close attention to Rogue on the screen as she flew up into the sky. They watched her dive and take out tank after tank and kill person after person without a single emotion crossing her face.

"No." The Professor called out towards the screen, feeling like a failure as he watched one of his beloved X-Men turn against him and everything he taught.

Rogue flew up into the sky again, only to be hit in the back by a laser gun. It knocked her down to the ground, but she seemed unarmed and turned on who had attacked her. About five sentinel robots had surrounded her. Again Rogue showed no emotion as each one of them opened fire at her. Her invulnerability was holding her up better than her black horsemen robes were, but when she tried to fly, the force from the blasts kept pushing her back. At least, the X-Men watched as Rogue held out her arms and, like Magneto, took control of the sentinel robots, makings them twist and turn and crash into each other.

"That's my power." Magneto said.

"Impossible. Rogue's ability to absorb other mutant's gifts only lasts for a short length of time." Hank said.

"Apparently Apocalypse has strengthened Rogue's mutation and now she is able to call upon past powers she has absorbed. This makes her very dangerous. Especial since she is defending Apocalypse." The Professor said.

"She must be taken care of. They all must." Magneto said.

"Yes, but not in the way you are thinking of Erik." The Professor said, turning on Magneto. "Rogue is our friend and we will fight against her if she insists, but we will not hurt her."

"You're a fool Charles. The girl is under his control and she will not give a second thought in killing any of you." Magneto said.

"Perhaps," The Professor said, "But she is not in her right mind and we must remind her who she truly is before she does something more she regrets."-

"You're a fool, Charles." Magneto said, before walking out of the Xavier mansion.

"Gez, what a jerk." Jubilee said.

"Perhaps," said the Professor, "But we will have to be weary of him. Now, I believe there is someone I must contact, so if you will excuse me." And the Professor left the meeting room.

Xxxxx

Gambit had been watching the same news case at exactly the same time the X-Men were. He froze when he had saw Rogue. His emotions became mixed at finally seeing her after so many months of searching. Relief that she was still alive, betrayal she was working for Apocalypse, shock at her new completion, guilt at her obviously being a slave to Apocalypse's mind control. Gambit crushed the cup that was glowing in his hand as he kept watching the news.

Soon after he jumped back on his bike and set straight off to the nearest airport to buy a ticket to Egypt.

Gambit's phone began to ring and he was sure he knew who it was. He answered his communicator. "Professor?" He asked.

"Yes. I pursue you have seen the news? "He asked.

"Oui, I'm heading straight for Egypt now to knock some sense into moi chere and also destroy Apocalypse for doing this to her. And if you ain't with me Professor, then stay out of my way." Gambit said.

"Believe me Gambit, we all feel the same and want the same as you. For Rogue to be back home with us. But just seeing how her powers have been evolved, you will not stand a chance against her alone. Gambit, return to the mansion and we'll work together to bring her back."

Gambit listened to the Professor, torn between what to do.

"We can help you get close to her Gambit. Perhaps she will listen to you and stop what she is doing."

"Have the X-Jet sent my way." Gambit said. "I'll send you my co-orderments."

Xxxxx

Rogue had done as she was told. But she didn't know herself as Rogue now. She was told her name was ? and her purpose in life was to survive Apocalypse without question or doubt as she was his most trusted horseman. Rogue had done what she was told, going outside the sphinx and annihilating the enemy trying to stop destiny from happening.

"Here she is." Said the blue skinned woman, Rogue had come to know as Mystique. She knew little more about her, except that she worked for Apocalypse too as his loyal servant and subject. The blue mutant came up to her and took her shoulders. "Our Pestilence."

Mystique felt her face fall as Rogue kept that emotionless face. The girl didn't even remember she used to be her mother. And each time Mystique looked upon Rogue she felt as if a dagger was being stabbed into her chest. Her little girl, Rogue, was gone. Just a shadow now. One of the most powerful mutants in the world that would do what she asked to a certain extent, but she still wasn't hers anymore. She was no longer her little southern spitfire child. Just an empty vessel.

Rogue shrugged off Mystique and moved passed her towards Apocalypse. Apocalypse has a smirk on his face and acknowledge Rogue only slightly. "Yes, she is." He said. Rogue came to stand beside him and Apocalypse's hand wrapped around her lower back. Apocalypse was busy evaluating the machine he had created which would turn ordinary humans into powerful mutants who will all fall under his control. That was a beautiful side effect of the machine. Brain control. That and the chaos that will ensure after the machine was used would mean the reminder of humanity now turned mutants will turn to someone for leadership and guidance and that someone will be him. And if anyone dared oppose him, well, that was why he kept his beautiful powerful horseman besides him.

"It is almost time." He said. "Soon, the sun and moon will be in place and I will be able to activate the machine. And you," Apocalypse said, now turning to look at Rogue, "will defeat me till the end. Making sure everything goes right. Can I count on you to do that?" He already knew the answer. He just liked having his favorite horseman with abilities similar to his own, agree with him.

"Yes master. Nothing will stand in your way." She said.

Then he began to laugh a bad laugh. Mystique watched this interaction, slipping back into the shadows and disappearing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Rogue was walking away from Apocalypse now after putting him in the machine. She was following orders and knew she would be rewarded kindly by her master afterwards. But she couldn't help the tiniest of feelings effecting her. She felt sad. Sad because she did not have her master's arm wrapped around her again. Rogue wasn't sure why she felt so sad about that. She knew he would still be there when she came back and he would reward her greatly, but she still could not be rid of the feeling. She wanted to be back in his arms, protected. But she did not feel scared! Wanting to be back in a man's arms, wrapped up, away from the world seemed like such a weak thing to want. The sign of someone scared and she was not scared. But she still craved her master's touch. Craved the sensation of feeling heat radiating off the hand and body touching her, even though Apocalypse's metal body was cold and having her sensations tinkled with the sense of Cajun spices, although she did not know where that smell kept coming from.

" _In time_." Apocalypse said into Rogue's head. " _You will be rewarded_."

Rogue took her place stood outside of the sphinx and just within the force field, watching for enemies approaching.

Xxxxx

"There she is!" Jubilee called out. She was staring out of the window of the X-Jet.

Gambit and a few of the other X-Men moved to one side of the jet to take a look, seeing Rogue.

Rogue had now spotted the jet and was raising up high to confront them.

"Time to go petite." Gambit said, grabbing Jubilee by the shoulder and pulling her with him. He heard her protest, but didn't care as he made a run and leap out of the X-Jet with other the other X-Men.

Rogue had reached forth and crushed the jet into a ball using her psychic abilities. When she used them, a picture of a red headed woman came to her mind, but was quickly put away after she finished using the power. That tiny bit of emotion and question she had in the back of her voice always questioned who these faces were and why she had to see them in her mind to use the powers. Like, with the grey haired man when she used magnetism, she felt scared, anger, rage, and weary of him and thought of him as a bad guy for some reason. But then, with this red head, she felt loved, safe, and secure and thought of her as a close friend.

Having seen the woman in her head once or twice before, but being forced to forget and not know or even acknowledge who she was by Apocalypse, was what made her stop and gasp for a moment as the same red headed woman flew before her holding onto other people. It took Rogue only a moment to recover as her mind was already made up for her. She shot at Jean, metal claws coming out of her fist as she did, getting ready to cut the woman in half.

Before Rogue could get too close though, one of the other people the red head was carrying down to the ground shot at her. It was a red beam that hit Rogue's full body and sent her flying backwards.

"Scott." Jean called out. "Be careful."

"I'm trying, but it doesn't look like she's going to be holding back any time soon." Scott answered back.

Rogue regathered herself and shot back towards the red head and guy with glasses, dodging his shots and preparing to take them both out in one. Even though her actions and thoughts weren't her own, she was sure now that she had noticed him that she recognized that man hanging from the red head too.

Before she could get any closer, a white haired woman got in-between them, using a hurricane to throw Rogue's flying pattern off course. Rogue thought she recognized that white haired woman too, but let that thought disappear. She had a job to do. A promise to fulfill. And she wanted her reward.

Before she could shot lighting back at the white haired woman, a large furry blue beast had caught Rogue in middle air somehow and had her arms and legs locked. Rogue's balance was thrown off more and out of startlement, she began to fall towards the ground.

"I am sorry about this Rogue, but it's for your own good." The voice of the blue beast said to her. Rogue felt like she recognized the voice, but again, that thought was wiped clean from her mind.

Before they could hit the ground, Rogue stopped, and opened her arms, throwing the blue beast off her. Before she could recover though another wild animal jumped at her, this time managing to tackle her to the ground. He had the same metal claws she was going to use to kill the red head. Another thought crossed Rogue's mind, and was gone before she could think more on it, but she thought why wasn't this man attacking her while he had the chance.

Rogue kicked him off her with ease and got to her feet. What she found when she did stand up was that she was surrounded by the group of mutants who had come from the Jet.

"Chere." One of them called out.

"Please, Rogue, don't do this." Another called out.

"We do not wish to fight you child." Another said.

"Fight it! Fight whatever it is that's controlling you."

"We're our friends. You won't hurt us."

Rogue was feeling an intense pain in her head. One she had not felt for quite some time and one she did not want to remember. It was the pain Pestilence was born out of. The pain that warned her she was doing wrong by Apocalypse and she needed to do right by him. She needed to stop this pain and fight for him so she would be rewarded.

Her next move was a screech. The sound was so powerful it knocked all of the mutants back into the sands of Egypt. Rogue took this chance to fly up high again. Her eyes began to turn red as the imagine of the man with red glasses came to mind.

Before she could make the attack though, the image in her head started to blur and that pain started to ring again as a voice entered her head. "Rogue please." Came the red head's voice. "We are your friends. We just want to help you."

The pain pushed Rogue forwards in her attack and rather than use the beams, Rogue sent a psychic blast towards the red head.

Jean cried out as she was sent flying backwards again, into the sand, knocked out.

"Jean!" Cyclopes shouted.

He turned on Rogue and fired. He hit her in the gut, sending her flying back into the sky before she could change her attack. He was persistent and keep firing. But Rogue did not back down. She couldn't.

Suddenly the ground the X-Men were stood on began to move and almost all of the X-Men were being sucked up into a sink hole.

Storm was one of the few who had managed to fly herself out of the pit and towards Rogue. She sent a thunder bolt at Rogue who dodge it. Storm continued in this manner and Rogue continued to dodge the weather witch's attacks, while keeping the X-Men sinking into the ground.

What Rogue didn't notice as she was dodging the weather witch was the X-Men somehow managing to escape from her sand trap. Rogue used her eye beams to hit the weather witch and take her down. The white haired woman was caught by one of the feral mutants.

Rogue turned her attention to the groundings, finding they had all seemed to split up more now that they knew she could bury them all while they were together.

Rogue decided to chase after the girl with the yellow coat and the man with the brown coat. As she flew down closer behind them, she paused in her attack, smelling Cajun spices.

Jubilee took this opening and throw fire workers back at Rogue.

"Petite." Gambit called out, stopped and turned to face Rogue.

"What? She was attacking us." Jubilee said.

"We ain't supposed to hurt her. It ain't her fault." Gambit answered back as he moved closer to Rogue who was just getting up from her place in the sand.

"Cherie." He called her.

Rogue looked up at the man in front of her. Her sight was a little off because one of the fireworks had hit her in the eye, but her healing factor sorted that out quickly enough. Using the healing factor though to be able to see faster also enhanced her sense of smell too.

"Chere." She heard from the man in front of her who smelled of Cajun spices.

As soon as she thought the word, Rogue fell down on her knees from the spiking pain she felt in her head, even crying out at the pain.

"Rogue." Gambit said, coming to kneel besides her and place a hand on her shoulders. "Come on, fight it. Come back to me."

The thoughts that were planted in her head instead were from Apocalypse himself. He told Rogue through their psychic link that these mutants were the enemy and trying to trick her with images and feels and smells that they imposed as friendly. Apocalypse told Rogue to get up and fight for him and he would show her later what true happiness was.

Rogue began to climb back up to her feet with this new inspiration from her looked up at the man trying to get her attention and shot him in the gut with her eye beams.

Gambit was sent flying back, crashing into Wolverine.

"I don't think she's snappin' out of it any time soon. We're gonna have to stop her with force." Wolverine said, pushing Gambit off him.

"Non." Gambit muttered. Peeking through his eyes at Rogue who was taking on Beast, Storm and Cyclopes all at the same time and taking them down with a mix of psychic attacks and eye beams. "Chere." He muttered, feeling hope leave him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

There was major fighting all over the world. Magneto had approached one of the protected pyramids and it's horseman with some of his mutant followers, Shield were attacking another shield pyramid and horsemen with their founded super humans and the army attacked another, having left the sphinx to the X-Men. All were relieving on the other to do there part and take down the pyramid. Only, doubt and fight was raising in everyone all over the world as a blue light beamed up from the sphinx into space and then the other three pyramids followed suit. Apocalypse has started the machine.

The X-Men's fighting had continued for some time, Rogue having taken out the red eyed man, blue haired beast, the white haired woman, the red haired woman and even the growling man. There were just two left from what she knew. Rogue rose into the air and turned on the girl in the yellow coat. The girl fired fireworks at Rogue as she got closer to her, but they just bounced off her hand now that she was prepared for it. The little girl was giving her all, but she was no match for the Rogue.

"Rogue, non!" The man in the brown coat shouted out. He had kept out of the way for some time, watching in disbelieve as Rogue had taken down each of his comrades one by one.

" _That is enough Rogue_!" A voice boomed in Rogue's head. Rogue stopped her attack on Jubilee and cried out in pain at the voice. It was not the voice of Apocalypse she was used to and was a powerful intruder.

"Who are ya? What are ya doin' in ma head?" Rogue questioned aloud.

" _My name is Professor Charles Xavier, and I am your friend Rogue!_ " Rogue cried out as she couldn't find a psychic in her head strong enough to push this man out of her head. She could feel this man probing around in her head and changing things and she couldn't do anything to stop him. The pain was starting to come back and hurt her. It hurt worse the longer this man stayed in her head. "All of the people you are hurting, we are all your friends and we are here to help you."

"I don't need help. I have my master, Apocalypse-"

" _A master, you say, who does not care about you one bit and will let you be killed just so he can complete his plan_."

"I will be rewarded. Ma master will reward me. Even if I die. I must do this for 'im."

" _How will he reward you? He is no God, Rogue. He cannot give you new life if you were to die. He does not care about you the way-_ "

The words the Professor were saying to Rogue were not heard as she screamed out an agonizing scream of pain and fell to her knees then side in the sand. The pain in her head was becoming too much for her now and she couldn't bare it. She couldn't bare the pain she felt during rebirth again.

Gambit and Jubilee were in the sand besides Rogue now, reaching out for her but not touching her.

"Professor, stop! Your hurtin' 'er." Gambit shouted.

" _I am not doing anything to hurt her Gambit. I am simply talking to her in her mind and trying to free her from Apocalypse's mental grasp_." The Professor said out loud to all three.

"Then why's she in so much pain?" Jubilee asked.

" _Rogue, talk to me. Tell me what is happening? Please, I can help you."_ The Professor tried telling Rogue, but he couldn't seem to get Rogue to listen.

" _Gambit._ " The Professor called.

"Oui." He said.

" _Come with me into her mind. I fear there is something not right._ "

At that, Gambit moved closer to Rogue picking her body up and facing her into his chest. He hugged her close to his body. One of his hands moving to her lower back.

" _Rogue, chere_." Gambit called out in her mind.

"Please, get out of ma head." Rogue yelled back, feeling herself pushed to her last limits, Rogue did something she never thought she would do. "Master." She cried out. Wanting, begging for Apocalypse to come and save her, but she knew it was no use. Apocalypse has started the machine and he could not help her now even if he wanted to. She was on her own and probably going to die defending him against these mutants. As Rogue felt like she was slipping more and more into death's grip out of loyalty for her master, she felt like she was being rewarded by the smell of Cajun spices and the feeling of arms wrapped around her more than ever before.

" _Chere_." The voice called out again. " _Please come back to moi._ "

But Rogue had given up. She accepted that she was going to die screaming in pain, but this little comfort her master could give her, being hugs and the warm comforting smell of Cajun Spices was what she hung onto the most as she screamed herself to death.

Gambit felt Rogue wrap her arms tightly back around him, breaking one of his ribs at least with her super strength as she did. It only made him hold her tighter to him though because he did not believe she was doing it in order to hurt him. When he looked into her face and saw tears running down her eyes, and agony pulling at her muscles, he felt like he would die there with her if he could not help her.

"Chere." He called out again, not sure what else he could say or do to help her.

At that moment, the blue mutant the X-Men knew as Mystique approached, running towards them with something in hand.

"Get back!" Jubilee commanded,shooting fighter works at the woman. Gambit appreciated Jubilee trying to defend him and Rogue while they were out of action, but he knew it was no use. Mystique dodge Jubilee's attacks, knocking her back into the sand as she did so and made her way over to Gambit and Rogue.

"What do you want?" Gambit demanded.

"To help her." Mystique yelled back. The item she had been holding in her hand was a needle. She took off the top protector, tapped it a few times and then pushed it into Rogue's arm. She had a few of the same needles around her belt and when she was done with one, she would quickly move to inject the other.

"What are you giving her?" Gambit demanded.

"The antidote." Mystique yelled back. "To stop Apocalypse's mind control." She said.

Gambit was skeptical about whether to believe Mystique or not, but the more of that stuff she injected into Rogue, the less Rogue began to cry and scream. Gambit held Rogue still for Mystique, as she kept injecting Rogue with the antidote.

Rogue thought that, finally, she had moved on to the next life. The pain she had felt during her rebirth was disappearing. And the smell of Cajun spices and feeling of being hugged seemed to be getting better. Stronger even. Rogue couldn't help but feel sad though as she felt the presence of Apocalypse leaving her. He was protesting within her mind, telling her not to let him go, and she did try to hold on to him. But it was no use. Rogue seriously believed she was die and this was the afterlife her master had rewarded her with. She thought it was almost kind of sweet of him though to not want to leave her. The truth being she didn't want him to leave her either because she felt alone.

" _But you are not alone Rogue_."

Rogue gasped in her mind at that voice.

" _You_." She answered back inside her head. " _How can_ you _still be here. I'm dead. You killed me. You shouldn't still be here! I should be free of you."_

 _"But you are not dead Rogue."_ Said the Professor.

 _"What?"_ Rogue questioned _. "No, this is just some kind of mind game." S_ he told herself.

 _"It is not Rogue. I assure you. You are not dead. Your friends would not allow it. In fact, it is your friends who are keeping you alive right now."_

 _"Alive? Friends?"_ Rogue questioned. And feeling strange about it too as she was actually able to question the thoughts in her head and think about them now. There was no more Apocalypse telling her what to think and what not to think.

 _"Yes Rogue. The connection between you and Apocalypse has been broken. You are free now to see that you have friends who love and care for you and who want you to be happy of your own free will. Open your eyes Rogue, and you will see for yourself."_

Rogue wasn't sure why she was listening to the voice or even trusting it when her master had told her not to trust that voice, but to fight it. When she did open her eyes, she was looking up into red on black eyes. She recognized the man, but did not know who he was. But he looked at her with such love, it startled her. "Chere." He said almost crying and in tears as he gently stroked her hair.

Rogue closed her eyes as she felt the soft embrace. She reviled in it and as she breathed in this man's scent she recognized it as "Cajun spices."

"Pardon?" The man asked.

"You smell of… Cajun Spices." Rogue said, feeling like she was in some sort of dream land. This man was hugging her and smelled of what she had come to recognize as her favorite smell. "Did the master send you? Are you my reward?" Rogue questioned, trying to make sense of this wonderful gift before her. The only thing she could think of was that this was the reward her master had promised her.

Gambit stroked her hair again. "No Cherie." He said. "I ain't been sent by no master. I'm here 'cause I wanna be. I'm here for you."

Rogue blinked up at him a few times, not quite understanding what he meant. "What do you mean?" She asked. Then, a word that had been trying to resurface in her head, and finally she recognized him (a little). "Remy?"

"Yes. Oui." Gambit said, joy making his heart do weird things at hearing her call his name. "It's me cherie."

"I...Who are you?" Rogue asked him. Wanting to know badly who this God sent was who smelled of what had been comforting her for as long as she could remember.

Gambit's face fell, but he held her firm. "I… I am the man who loves you, chere." Gambit said, wishing he could kiss those red lips of hers, that looked even redder compared to her white completion now.

"L…" Rogue said, not understanding what this man meant when he said he hadn't been sent by anybody but himself. And she didn't understand what he meant by "Love?"

"Yes chere. I love you."He said.

As Rogue stared up into his red and black eyes, she wanted to know, wanted to remember who he was. But her mind drew a blank when she tried. "Who are you?" Was all Rogue could ask of this mysterious man who seemed to captivate her mind, body, and soul. If this man was not sent by Apocalypse, and she was not in the afterlife like that voice had told her, then where was she? In fact, who was she now? What did she do?

She watched as the man's smile fell. She felt his grip become loose on her and out of fear, Rogue reached forwards, grabbing onto his coat and saying "Don't let me go!" With all the panic and neediness in the world. The one thing she knew and only knew was that, somehow, she did recognize this man, even though she didn't know who he was, and he knew who she was. And he was giving her everything she needed which was hugs and the comforting smell she had become fixated on since her rebirth.

The man's grip tightened around her. "Never." He said in reply, with a smirk on his face. Somehow that made Rogue feel like the safest girl in the whole universe.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note:** Spoilers. Towards the end, I've used the same set up that's at the end of X-Men evolution just encase it gets confusing.

 **Chapter 6**

The X-Men soon began to get up, moaning but alright and ready to regroup. Jean had come to Rogue's side with a friendly face and smile, taking one of her hands (which Rogue was reluctant to take away from Gambit's body) and began explaining to her that she had been kidnapped, experimented on and had her mind changed to attack her friends.

As this was happening and Rogue was relishing in her shock, the other X-Men, who knew the threat of Rogue was now demolished, turned their attention to the sphinx where Apocalypse was. They still had to get passed the force field and then take down the machine Apocalypse was controlling and Apocalypse himself.

Wolverine had tried slicing the force field open, Cyclopes, blasting the thing and Storm, using the powers of the weather, but none moved it.

"So what the heck are we supposed to do now?" Wolverine growled.

"Well, you could allow me to let you in." Came the voice of Mystique who had finally finished injecting Rogue and had walked away from her side.

"You?" Wolverine snorted. "Why in the world would we trust you?!"

"Because Apocalypse promised me something too. Something which he didn't keep to. Or if he did, he didn't do it in the way _I_ wanted him to. And I will not have him giving out this power and control to anyone else. Now, if I get you an opening, can you take Apocalypse down?" Mystique asked.

"That's the plan." Said Cyclopes.

"Good." Mystique said. "So it's agreed." And Mystique moved towards the force field, taking off her belt and raising it towards the field. It was the same belt Rogue had around her waist. Mystique opened a portal and followed five of the eight X-Men (excluding her daughter, Rogue, as one of them) into the sphinx, leaving Jean Grey and Gambit behind to look after her daughter.

Xxxxx

"So, I hurt ma friends?" Rogue asked, sounding like a child who thought they had ruined Christmas for everyone.

"You sure gave us a run for our money, mon Cherie." Gambit joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"No, you did not hurt us." Jean said. "We knew you were under Apocalypse control and we feared we might hurt you."

"But Apocalypse is a good man. He just wanted to help me." Rogue said, still confused as to what was happening.

She felt Gambit grip her a little tighter and she recognized the hold being one of rage which worried her. She was always been wary of Apocalypse when he held her when he was mad. It meant he was going to hurt her. Instead of being hit though, Gambit simply said "He ain't a good man, chere. He tortured you. Experimented on you against your will. Turned you against your friends and family, the people who care about you most, just so he could have a powerful mutant helpin' him do what he wants."

"Gambit." Jean said, almost snapping at him for hurting Rogue's feelings. "Perhaps I should take it from here." She said and raised her hands to Rogue's head. "Professor, please help me." She said. And together, Jean and the Professor restored some of the memories they could of Rogue's that at least let her understand everything that was going on here.

"Oh, ma gawd." Rogue said, falling backwards into Gambit's chest a bit more.

Jean fell unconscious too, exhorted.

"I-I-" Rogue stuttered. She remembered all of the faces she had been fighting against. She knew all there names now and had visions of brief moments with each of them. She remembered shopping with the white haired woman, Storm. Talking books with the blue beast, Hank. Doing danger room sections with the feral one, Logan. Sitting with the Professor in his office as he went through her psychics with her. Laughing with the red head, Jean, in the wreck room as Jean moved a chair out from behind the man who she stared up at now, Gambit. Rogue paid particular close attention to memories with Gambit in them. She saw him following her around the mansion, getting in her way, making her angry, making her blush, making her feel the same warm gushy feelings she felt before she even remembered who he was. Then rage and anger over what Apocalypse had done to her, taking her away from her friends and experimenting on her and hurting her friends. She was up floating just off the ground out of Gambit's grasp. "That good for nothing-" Rogue growled in frustration. "I'm gonna teach him a lesson! Time for some pay back!" Rogue said.

"Now your talkin'!" Gambit said, grinning like an idiot, happy to see his Rogue back to the normal ragin' southern spitfire she was.

"Let's go." Rogue said, taking Gambit's hand and taking him through the force field.

Xxxxx

"He's too strong." Cyclopes called out, just as one of the guns surrounding Apocalypse hit Cyclopes in the chest.

"We cannot get near him." Storm said as she tried to push forwards against the winds Apocalypse was managing to send out with what little power he had left that wasn't being controlled by the machine. He could not call for his other Horsemen to save him, because they were all busy keeping the military away from his pyramids, and Rogue had been taking away from him. So he was forced to push himself to use his powers to attack as well as power the machine.

"Cursed mutants! You do not understand the importance of my success." Apocalypse yelled.

"We're not letting you kill millions of people Apocalypse, just so a few of them can be turned into mutants." But although Cyclopes said that, it did not mean that the X-Men could get close enough to actually stop Apocalypse.

"You cannot stop me! You are too late!" Apocalypse yelled.

"Yeah, well maybe I can change that." Rogue proclaimed as she came flying onto the scene with Gambit not far behind her. She stood just before the other X-Men and wrapped her arms around her body as if cradling a power. "You gave me this power as a last resort. A secret weapon to take down your enemies. But I never had the chance to use it on 'em. But now, I can use it on you!" Rogue said, throwing her hands up and letting the power of a white glow go. The machine stopped instantly letting off light that disappeared into space.

"No!" Apocalypse screamed.

Rogue was sweating as she felt Apocalypse fight against her and try and push his powers forward. "Ma power cancels out all other mutant abilities. Now X-Men. Take him down!" Rogue yelled, not sure how much longer she could hold onto this power.

Gambit, Cyclopes and Wolverine made a run for Apocalypse, each one taking their turns to hit him and push the eight triangle doors of his Egyptian coffin tome machine closed on him. Once they had sealed him away they stepped back, watching Apocalypse bang on the doors. Rogue couldn't hold the power any longer, and dropped it. The X-Men noticed the powers were turning back on and knew they had to get rid of Apocalypse and fast. So Wolverine did what he thought was right, which was put his claws through the control panels that were surrounding the tome. As he did this the little pyramid the tome and controls were in began to lift up it's four flat walls and close around them. All three of the men made a run and jump out of the pyramid and made it just in time to watch the pyramid fall through a slip of time.

"Do you think he's gone for good?" Cyclopes asked aloud.

"I hope so, but something tells me we ain't that lucky." Said Wolverine.

Gambit, on the other hand, had made his way straight to Rogue who was kneeling on the floor next to Storm and Beast.

"You alright?" He asked her, coming to kneel in front of her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Rogue said, attempting to stand up, but then collapsed back onto the floor with Gambit catching her.

"Chere?" Gambit called, panicked. She opened her eyes, looking up at him and tried to smile at Gambit. He smiled back, feeling reassured by her smile and stroked her hair. She moved into the touch, smelling his Cajun spices and feeling safe enough to close her eyes. They were so heavy and she just wanted to fall into a deep black sleep where her headache would go away. At last, Gambit picked Rogue up bridal style and carried her out of the sphinx with the rest of the X-Men trailing behind. After they picked up Jean and settled Rogue in, the X-Men finally went home, having defeated Apocalypse and shutting down all the pyramids across the world.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Rogue woke up in the Med-Lab a few days later. Gambit had been by her side this whole time, only leaving her when the Professor had insisted he go eat something or take a nap. Rogue's head felt like it was about to explode from the banging headache she had. Rogue felt the warm hand in hers and the smell of Cajun spices first. She turned her head towards the smell and began slowly opening her eyes. The day light hurt, and she felt like the room was spinning, but when she saw Gambit smiling down at her, she couldn't help smiling back. She tried to move closer to him, and he moved onto the bed with her, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close.

"Bonjour moi Cherie. Had Gambit worrying there for a little while." He said.

"Emm." Rogue moaned, burying her head into his chest.

"Rogue, your awake." Came another voice.

Rogue turned her head to see it was the red head who had helped give her back her memories. What was her name again? "J-Jean? Jean Grey?" Rogue asked.

"Yes." Jean said as she came closer with the man with the red glasses besides her. "Your mind is beginning to mend itself. The Professor and I have been working these past few days to try and help you remember what Apocalypse had made you forget. But, unfortunately, it will take time for you to remember everything. The Professor believes it best for you to try and remember the rest of your memories for yourself. But we will be here to support you and help you along the way."

Gambit squeezed Rogue's shoulder and she looked up to him. She wasn't sure what it was about this man, Gambit, but whatever it was made her feel safe and loved. There was just some sort of nagging feeling in the back of her mind that told her that this man had somehow proved himself and his love he claimed to have for her.

"Thank you." Rogue said up to Gambit.

He smiled, and held her close.

Xxxxx

A little later on in time when Rogue's headaches faded and her memories returned, she did figure out why she felt like Gambit had proved his love for her. She was sat in the wreck room with him now, her bare fingers entwined with his. She knew, even while she was trapped and being tortured by Apocalypse, that Gambit had been out there looking for her and wouldn't give up on her. Even when she was beginning to get her memories back, he had stayed by her side, even when it hurt him when she didn't remember memories of him. As she watched him now, she remembered one particular bad subject (when regaining her memories) that had come up between them which they came out together stronger than ever before.

xxxxx

"Rogue." Gambit had said to her one day before all her memories had come back. He had noticed that soon after she had gotten out of the Med-Lab, that Rogue seemed to go back into herself. Even after remembering things that made her happy, it only seemed to make her want to talk or know less. He found her, isolating herself in a spare room in the mansion, staring out the window, hopelessly. Feeling uneasy as he asked, he tried to approach what he thought was the problem. "Why did you want to take the cure?" He asked.

Rogue blinked a few times and looked away as she tried to remember. But it wasn't too hard for her to figure that out. She had known why almost imminently after waking up as she'd have to start reliving again with her ' _condition_.' Oh she was now one of the most powerful mutants in the world, only needing to absorb a mutant once and then she was forever left with their gifts, but Apocalypse still had not given her the ability to touch. Rogue figured that was what he must have been promising her, the ability to touch, once she did what he told her to. Rogue cringed at the thought though as she suspected Apocalypse would be the only one touching her after he taught her how to touch. The thought of him having even touched her in the past when she was under his control was disgusting and she figured he had made his touch feel warm and his scent smell of Cajun Spices as to replicate the illusion of Gambit. He must have found her weakness, which was him, and used that to keep her happy and under control. So every time he touched her, she left like it was Gambit touching her, and it made her relax. Only now, that illusion had broke and just having Gambit touch her with gloves wasn't enough. When she was tricked by Apocalypse into feeling Gambit's touch, she was also feeling hope and true belief that he could give her touch. Hope was a powerful thing. "I… can't touch anyone. Do you seriously not understand how that feels? How lonely it is? How sad it makes me feel? How abnormal it reminds me I am. That all I can do with my powers, even if they are used in the right way, is hurt people…"

"Chere." Gambit tried to say.

"I just wanna get close to somebody." She said looking at her hands. "Hold somebody's hand without hurting them. Is that really too much to ask?" Rogue said.

Gambit moved behind Rogue, wrapping his arms around her waist, and pulling her close to him. "I know Cherie. But just cause I can't hold your hand, doesn't mean I'm gonna stop holdin' ya. Doubt I'm ever gonna let go of ya again, and you can't blame me since you asked for it." Gambit said, remembering having Rogue ask for his touch when she was coming out of Apocalypse's grasp. Even though he'd been worried, those words had made his month twice up.

Rogue though, broke Gambit's hold easily and walked away from him. Turning on him with anger and that southern fire he loved so much. "Why? Why do you wanna hold me?" She yelled.

"It be worth it, non?" Gambit said, in a relaxed joking tone in his voice. He thought this talk had been too serious for too long and was trying to lighten the mood.

But then Rogue shuck her head, the same way she had done that day she had disappeared from him for months on end. Gambit was feeling a sense of day-ja-view and reacted as fast as he could. Rogue was about to fly off out of the window, but he was fast enough to wrap his arms around her waist and go flying with her. "Chere, wait!" He said, as he dangled from Rogue's waist high above the ground.

"Gambit." Rogue screeched.

"Listen to me chere, it ain't about touch." Gambit said.

"Of course it is! You wanna touch every beautiful girl you come into contact with. I was just a challenge for you. I still am 'cause I'm still untouchable. Even now that II look like a dead corpse come back to life, you still only wanna be with me 'cause you think I'm a challenge."

Gambit was outraged by what Rogue was sputtering out of her mouth. He looked up at her and was about to give her a piece of his mind, when he saw tears rolling down her angry face.

"Chere." Gambit said, as gently as he could. "Is that really what you think? You really think that lowly of me? That I don't find you attractive anymore? That I'll be done with you if I get to touch you?"

Rogue looked away from Gambit and tried to focus on flying. But it was hard to fly with tears in her eyes.

"Rogue put us down now!" Gambit demanded, getting mad at Rogue.

Rogue gave in and did as he asked, putting him down on the ground outside of Xavier's mansion. Gambit did not let go of his grip on Rogue though, so she was forced to stand with him and take his quiet rage. "Now I'll admit." Gambit said. "The attraction did start 'cause I saw you as a challenge." Rogue looked away, pained and trying to force back the tears. "But don't ya see?" Gambit asked. "You being untouchable was probably the best thing for both of us." Rogue looked back at Gambit then, confused. "I was a mess chere. Had been for a long time. Still was after I met you. I saw you as a challenge and I tried to get close to you, thinking you'd fall for me with ease 'cause you'd be desperate for touch and want what attention I could give ya. Then I could walk out of there with another notch on moi belt, saying I conquered the untouchable. But… you didn't give into me. And I got to know you better. And I started to feel things for ya. I started to fall for ya chere. Then, when you were gone, and I thought I'd lost ya for good, I realized then how much I really did care for you. I knew I loved you and had to get you back, or else, I didn't know what I was gonna do. Then, when I saw you on the news, I couldn't control moi self. I went after you, knowing I'd destroy anything that got in moi way to get to you. I didn't care what you looked like then or now. All I cared about was getting the same southern spitfire I fell in love with back, so I could hold ya in moi arms and tell ya how much ya really do mean to me."

Rogue was still in tears, but this time had a smile on her face. "Y-You really mean that? You ain't just smooth talkin' meh?"

"Chere…" Gambit said, stroking the side of her face. "You'd think I'd go ripping across the world lookin' for any odd fling?"

Rogue tried to laugh at that. Gambit pulled her into his chest and hugged her tight, breathing in her wind swept hair. "I guess Apocalypse's mind games really played a number on me." Rogue said, rubbing her tears away. "He made me feel like you were there with us. That you needed me. That, after everything was over my reward would be you and being able to touch you. Like there was hope for an actual relationship."

Gambit pushed her back to look into her very green eyes. "He may have been playing mind games with ya chere, but that don't mean he was lieing 'bout everything. I do need ya, like crazy and there _is_ hope for us. I want dis just as much as you do, maybe even more, but ya gotta stop pushin' moi away and thinkin' that just 'cause your untouchable that you can't be loved just the same as someone who can. Comprendre?"

Rogue nodded her head. "Yes. But, I still want to _touch_ Remy." Rogue said."I wanna hold your hand." She said, letting her fingers find his hand and threading her fingers with his.

"Then we'll find a way to get what you want." Gambit said, bringing her gloved hand up to his lips and kissing it. "There's always hope and they don't call me a master thief for nothing, non? I'll steal a cure for ya if dats what you want, but so long as you stay with me, 'cause I don't think I can go through losing ya again cherie."

Rogue smiled back at him and buried her head deeper into him. Although her powers still bothered her, knowing she had someone who would love her no matter what and would do anything to try and make her happy was a very comforting thing.


End file.
